A Father's Advice
by Happy.daze25
Summary: One shot where Nick wishing to talk to Walt about him and Jess.


**Wanted to do a one shot in that involved Nick's dad, I was hoping to see more Walt Miller in the new season. :( **

Nick missed his Dad, when he was alive they hardly spoke. Now that he was gone, Nick wished more than anything they could talk. What was the saying - you dont know what you have until it's gone. Well that's how Nick felt now.

Nick always saw his father as smooth, especially when it came to women. He could get them to do almost anything. It was fascinating to watch as a child, almost as if Walt was hypnotizing them. Boy, could Nick use some of his dad's wisdom right now.

It was the day after Cece's non wedding, and Nick was waking up next to Jess. As in Jessica Day, his roomfriend. Nick couldn't be happy that Jess had waited for him after his disastrous decision to call it. But what was the next move, ok so they had uncalled it. Even Jess said she didn't know what they were.

"What do I do now Dad. I stopped thinking, and you were right about that, best move I have ever made. But how much longer can I get away with that. " If Walt wasn't here Nick was going to at least pretend he was, just for now.

He looked down at Jess, who was tucked into his side using his chest as a pillow. Nick moved some hair that was covering to her face.

" I want to tell her how I feel, but what do I say? What if she isn't there yet? I can't lose her Dad. It hurt too much yesterday when that was a possibility." Nick carried on his one sided conversation to Walt.

Not being able to take the silence any longer, he moved as carefully as he could off the bed, detanglering himself away from Jess. Moving to sit up, he swung his legs off the bed, sitting on the edge. Arms resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

Jess sensed Nick move away from her rather than actually feel it. Not again, she thought to herself. One of these days she was going to be able to wake up next to Nick, without worrying he was going to freak out over what was happening. "Nick? You ok?"

Nick hasn't notice Jess stir, turning around he saw the look in her eyes. She was worried, but Jess being Jess she still had a soft smile on her face. It's just this smile didn't reach her eyes.

"See what I am doing to her Dad. Jess should be happy all the time. The world needs her smile. "

"Yeah Jess, Im fine. I was just going to make some coffee. You want a tea?" his voice was gruff having not used it since being up.

Jess felt the lump in her throat, not being able to get any words out she just nodded. The look on Nick's face twisted her stomach into knots.

Nick's t shirt was on the floor, after being thrown last night when they finally got in from their drive. It seemed easier when they were in the car. It was their bubble, and they were still riding high from the amazing passionate kiss which resulted from the uncalling it.

Walking into the deserted kitchen, Nick let out a sigh of relief. He wasnt ready for the interrogation from Schmidt and Winston. He couldn't answer his only questions never mind theirs.

Nick switched on the coffee pot and kettle, to make the hot beverages that most adult human being relied on to make it through the day. As he stood there watching them boil his mind switched back to his Dad. He could feel the anger boiling in him, it usually happened when he thought of Walt. Except this time he couldn't blame his father for not being there. Not that it helped thinking it.

"Damn it Dad, why were you never there when I need you. Why aren't you here now when I need you the most."

Jess watched Nick from the corner of the hallway, she could tell that he was having an internal struggle with something. Had he changed his mind? Did he regret uncalling it?

"Nick. " she spoke softly so not to startle him. "Talk to me please. I don't mind if you have changed your mind. But please please talk to me."

Nick stood there staring at her. She had put on her pink robe. "God she is beautiful, even first thing in the morning. How had I not noticed this before." He thought to himself.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever for Jess. How much more could she take. "You know what Nick. Forget it." she spun around to head to her room.

Before she could make it very far Nick caught her elbow. He heard the intake her of breath. It took a few seconds but then it then hit him. The way he had grabbed her and the place was almost a copy of their first kiss. Except this time he didn't pull her towards him, "Jess" he breathed out so quietly. He closed his eyes, willing the words to exit his mouth.

Instead of saying anything Jess placed her hand on his cheek, the rough surface of his stubble scratched against her palm. Before he had closed his dark brown eyes she saw the range if emotion running through them. Scared, panicked and something, something that she just realised was always there when he looked at her.

"Nicky, tell blue eyes how you feel. Stop thinking so much, feel. Before you lose her you num-nuts. " Nick knew it was impossible. How could it be real? But he swore he heard his father's voice in his head.

Opening his eyes, and taking a deep breath. His father was right, he couldn't risk loosing Jess.

Jess could see the change in Nick's expressing almost immediately. It suddenly became determined and she wondered if she should be scared about it.

"Jess, I don't want to be just something. You know. I want to try to be a real something." good work Nick, because that made sense.

His inner musing were confirmed when her saw the confused look on Jess' face.

"Nick, what are you trying to.. "

Nick took another deep breath "I want to give this a real go Jess, give us a real shot because I think this could be something amazing. I don't know when it happened, I don't even know when it hit me, but I love you Jessica. And I know its way to soon to be saying that, but I thought it was about time I finally told you how I was feeling." Nick barley took time to breathe during his declaration. But it was finally out there, he took a risk. Just like his father would have done.

"Wow Miller, when you let you feelings go. You really let them go."

Nick laughed a little self-consciously. He knew what had happened. Keeping everything to himself for so long he kinda just exploded with feelings. Jess had warned him a long time ago that it would happen.

Jess was shocked to say the least. As she looked at him she tried to gauge his thoughts. After she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Jess smiled, a real Jessica Day full watt smile.

"I love you too Nick." she hoped her voice was clear and confident so he would believe what she was saying, but unfortunately for her it came out cracked and quiet.

Before another word could be spoken, Nick finally pulled her into kiss. This was better than the first kiss, it was just as passionate but there was also hope and love underlying it. For Jess it was the best darn kiss she had ever had. She didn't know what made Nick finally open up to her, but she would be forever grateful for whatever it was.

When they broke apart and after a few more gentle kisses, they just stood there smiling at each other. Nick cupped Jess' cheek, she may not have realised but a few tears of happiness had escaped from her eyes, he wiped them off her cheek.

"Thank you Pa. " he thought to himself before picking Jess up and carrying her back to the bedroom. Loving the sounds of her giggles.

*FLASHBACK*

As Walt closed the apartment door of 4D he smiled fondly. He knew he wasnt the best father out there. But he knew his eldest son was going to be ok in spite of his own failure. He saw the look in Jess' eyes when he asked her to look after Nick.

Now if only his num nuts of a son could see how much he was in love with blue eyes, they would all be happy.

And in his personal opinion, not that Nick would ever listen. Nick couldn't have picked a better girl. Walt just hoped Nick would make his move soon before it was too late. He didn't want his son to live with regret. It wasn't a great thing to live with .

He walked away happy at least for now Nick wad going to be ok, after all he had Jess to look out for him.


End file.
